Of Jocks and Jerks
by Mukuwa.Renu.Koi
Summary: "I've never felt this way, I really like you." "Calling me flat and fat is a funny way of showing it." I deadpanned. "I didn't mean none of it, that was just locker room talk. You know, to get the guys off my back." Only response I had to that was, "Yeah well go suck their jock straps!" with that said I stomped away. Dallas/OC
1. New School, New Babe Pool

I wasn't really looking forward to moving back with my dad Bullfrog. I was just fine living with my grandparents after my mother died a few years back. But now they were getting to old and I had no one left except my dad.

The reunion was nothing to special. I remember it as if it were only yesterday. Which it was…

* * *

_I got out of the cab with my one duffle bag in hand, since I didn't posses a lot of things, and slowly walked towards the two story house which I would now call home._

_After I rung the doorbell a few times, the door swung open and I came face to face with someone who looked like me quite some._

_He stared at me with the same green eyes I had, only mine were lighter. And then he did the unthinkable and brought me into a hug. __I sort of froze for a second not knowing what to do._

_Snapping out of it I put my arms around him and patted his back awkwardly._

"_Uh, nice to see you too Eli," I said feeling a little uncomfortable. I mean he is my half brother, and we were close as kids when I still lived in this neighborhood, but I haven't seen him since I was eight. So I sort of felt like strangers._

_He stepped away and looked at me and smiled, "You really grew up didn't you, you look older." he said, his smile not faltering._

"_That tends to happen as years pass by," I replied and chuckled a bit._

"_Well come in, Bullfrog and Cece have been waiting for you," he said while escorting me in._

_I have to admit I was a bit nervous to see my dad. I wasn't the same eight year old he left all those years ago. As I walked in I noticed the place was a bit cluttered but clean enough, I placed my bag on the floor only to jump when Eli's voice boomed in my right ear,_

"_Dad, She's here!" he must have noticed me jump and said, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he smirked._

_I did nothing but give him a mini glare._

"_Woah!," he lifted both his hands in mock surrender, "Put those daggers away, you could poke and eye out with those things," he said backing away slowly but not loosing his smirk._

"_Only if it's your eye," I remarked only half kidding. Then I smiled, I was sort of glad we were getting back to our old ways._

"_Now Cece isn't that adorable? Sibling rivalry in my house." came the voice of none other then my father._

_My eyes immediately snapped to where he was standing. In a few strides I was engulfed in a hug by Cece._

"_Oh, it's good to have you here, finally! This house needs more estrogen!" she cheered. All I could do was smile shyly at her._

"_Oh, Bullfrog isn't she just adorable?" she said._

_My dad walked up to me, "It's good to have you kid, make yourself at home." he said._

* * *

So, as I said before the reunion wasn't anything to special. There was no over joyous tears, except maybe Cece minus the tears, or a heart to heart with my dad or hugs on my dad's part.

In a way I still held resentment towards him after he left. But I wasn't one to disrespect, so when he offered me a handshake I accepted. That was the most affection he was getting from me.

There was a knock on my door, I lifted my head to look who was there only to set it back, it was Eli.

"Yeah?" I said, reverting my eyes off the ceiling, which had a poster of Clark gable on it.

He came in and I felt weight on my bed so I sat up. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled,

"That's cool, who is that guy?"

"Just a dead actor who I happen to be in love with," I said nonchalantly.

He raised his eyebrow, "I bet, anyway you ready for school tomorrow?"

I groaned a bit, "It's Monday already?" I threw my head back and sighed.

"Don't worry, it's not," he hesitated, "that bad," he finished.

"Your hesitation makes me more confident, thank you." I rolled my eyes.

"It's different, that's for sure, but you'll be fine, at least you'll know one person." he patted my leg in a comforting gesture.

"I hope so."

**A/N: And SCENE, lol um…HI THERE! Ok ok to enthusiastic? Um Hi uh..Ive been reading on fan fiction since like 2008 and this is my very FIRST fanfic, Woah I'm sooo nervous! But I do write original fics on ficpress…so anyway I hope you like this, it's been an idea I've had for about 2 days now, and and…Dallas needs love to! There I said it! So yeah I guess that's it I hope you stick around for this and let me know what you think!**


	2. Dallas Wiles Oh Seductive Smiles

"Hey, time to get up." came a very annoying voice in the morning. Which I decided to ignore.

A few moments later I felt someone shaking me, "Come on or we'll be late."

I groaned, "Ugh, go away Eli." I said flipping to my other side. After a few moments it was quiet once more, I sighed contentedly.

Suddenly I felt a tug on my feet and my chest meet with the carpet.

"What the hell Eli!" I said as I rolled on to my back.

"You have 20 minutes before we leave." he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't wanna go, I hate school." he reached his hand out to me which I took grudgingly.

"It won't be so bad, trust me." was all he said before stepping out.

I rubbed my eyes a bit and made my way to the bathroom, and did the morning routine. After I finished I walked back to my room and walked to my drawer.

I stood there for a good few minutes debating on what I should wear, not that I had a lot to choose from. In then end I picked a plain black shirt that hugged my curves and some dark jeans.

With heavy steps I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and found only Cece.

"Uh, good morning," I said drawing her attention. She turned to me and smiled, "Oh, good morning, here have a poptart they are waiting for you outside." I took the poptart and thanked her before making my way out.

"Have a good one." I heard as I made it to the door and walked out.

The car ride was quiet, except for maybe the small talk Eli and Bullfrog made. They tried to include me, but my only replies would be a grunt or a 'no' since I was too busy eating.

When we pulled up to the school I quickly got out missing what Bullfrog said since I didn't bother listening. Truth be told I was a bit nervous, so when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I jumped a little.

"Hey! Take it easy its just me." said Eli smiling a little.

I tried to relax, "Sorry, just nervous."

"Come on let's get your schedule." he said gently dragging me inside by my hand. I noticed a couple stares we were receiving, which only made me more self conscious.

"So your first class is English," he said studying my schedule. I nodded and took it out of his hands, "I'll take it from here Eli."

"Don't you want me to show you around? To your locker?" he said with a quizzical look on his face.

"No, I rather do this on my own if you don't mind."

He eyed me for a second before shrugging his shoulders, "Have it your way, see you at lunch." he walked away and disappeared in the crowd.

I took a deep breathe and walked in search of my locker. After ten minutes of some investigating I found where it was. I walked to it ignoring the scoundrel of jocks next to it. After many tries my locker was just not budging. After a moment I banged my hand on it out of frustration.

"Woah, need some help there?" came a voice in my left ear that made me jump. I put my hand to my heart as if that would make it slow down.

"Don't do that!" I snapped. After I realized what I just did I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you." he just looked at me amused.

After I got a good look I must say he was sort of handsome. He was a good foot taller then me, with broad shoulders, thickish eyebrows, short cropped hair and bright blue eyes just underneath. And by the jacket he was wearing I noticed he was a player for the Ice Hounds.

"Do you need some help?" he offered once again.

"No, I-I got it from here." I stuttered, his eyes were just so piercing. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself then."

I sighed, I know I'm not the smoothest under pressure, but it was my first day and I was already nervous.

When I got my locker open I did a mini victory dance in my head, and then the bell rang.

_Oh great, now I'm late._ I thought, I quickly put all my things inside and only kept the things I needed.

I shuffled to find my first class. When I got to the door I took a deep breathe and opened it. All eyes snapped to me, and I felt like I was in one of those bad dreams, you know where you're the only one in your underwear? Yeah, that's the one.

I slowly walked up to the teacher ignoring all the stares.

"Ah, fresh meet!" she cheered. "Welcome to English, I'm Ms. Dawes and you can call me just that." she smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself now that your in front on the class."

I felt the blood drain from my face and then instantly recovered, I smiled a bit and turned to the front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Jade Goldsworthy, and I'm new." was all I could come up with.

Ms. Dawes clapped her hands, "Welcome Jade! Now class I expect you to make her feel welcome, okay Ms. Goldsworthy you may take a seat next to Ms. Edwards." she said and pointed me towards a girl with short curly hair.

I sat down and exhaled a breathe I didn't know I was holding. "Hey," I felt a hand come on top of mine, I looked to the girl "I'm Clare." she said smiling gently.

I half smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Are you by any chance related to Eli ?" she said removing her hand.

"Yeah, he's my half brother."

"Eli never mentioned you, well how can't you be related you guys look alike except your eyes are a brighter green."

I felt a little hurt at her comment about Eli not mentioning me, but tossed that out my mind, I can't blame him since we weren't really in each others lives.

"Well, we haven't seen each other since we were kids, I just moved back here on Saturday. How do you know him?"

"I'm his girlfriend," she smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jade, the name really fits you." she said and turned back to the assignment we received.

I felt myself blush at her words, they were just very nice to hear.

When lunch came around I made my way to my locker to put some things away when I was interrupted by a deep voice,

"Hey sweetness, you new?"

I turned to the guy and raised an eyebrow, "Sweetness? Really?" I said.

He chuckled a bit, "I'm Dallas, and you are?"

"Not really interested in who you are." I retorted, his over self confidence was annoying me a bit.

"That's a terrible name, you should change it." he smiled in what he must have thought was seductive. After a few moments i noticed he was _still_ standing there, and it didn't seem like he was going to leave me alone.

I sighed, "It's Jade Goldsworthy, look Dallas I'm flattered but not interested." I bit back. Something crossed his face when I said that, _realization_?

He stepped a little closer to me my arm grazing his hard chest as I grabbed one last book, I felt my heart quicken at the close contact, then I felt his breathe on my ear and he whispered close "Well I love me a challenge."

I stepped away closing the locker door and staring at him, "Well I'd love me some lunch right now, so I guess this is where I take my exit." and I walked away to where I thought the cafeteria was.

"Hey sweetness!" he called, I looked over my shoulder.

"Cafeteria's that way." he said pointing behind him. I rolled my eyes but turned none the less, as I neared him I gave him one of my mini glares which only made his smile wider, any wider and I think he'd break his face, unless I beat him to it.

"Thanks."

And left without turning back, a small smile forming on my face.

_What a Loser._

_**A/N: So..chapter 2! And it's been a while since I've been in school so sorry if the whole class stuff is weird or something... And yes we have a name (to the face you can't see and don't know what looks like) but anway! Jade awww your so precious my nervous little pet! Clare aww so nice I love Clare! and she met Dallas! Oh Dallas look at your with your cheesy little pet names and such I JUST LOVE YOU! I'm so excited..and I just can't hide it! Woo! Ok mini song outburst! So I would like to thank all you Beauties who Alerted this story! The Beauties who REVIEWED (reviews make me happeh!) and The Beauties who Favorited! You guys really brighten my day and motivate me to write some more so thanks! Let me know your thoughts so far on this and thanks for reading! Reviews are Love. Hearts and Dallas Seductive Smiles !**  
_

_****People who Rock Awards**: **UltraMegaStar, **Julie, **kaj, **hannah769,** Jasey913, **pArty .aNimal000, **Handballgirl, **hottieTY, **PLDLAURA, **Samiheartzyou, **tinydancer101, **WindMistress70, **crazy-wild-and-free, **niggnugg8, **WildPenguinHawks, **Xtraordinarybabex, **degrassilovelive101... _

_****YOU GUYS ROCK!****_

**_OK_**_** Q-time! **_

_**Q:Can anyone guess whose the jock that tried to help her with her locker?**_


	3. Butterflies Are History

"So how is it going so far?"

I set my plate down on the lunch table and sat across from Eli.

"Fine, nothing to exciting has happened."

"How are your classes going, make any friends yet?" he took a sip from his drink.

"No, but I did meet a very interesting girl." I stopped there.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"A girl named Clare Edwards, she's really nice, and according to her, your girlfriend." I said while opening my pudding cup.

"Speaking of her," he started to say when she appeared.

"Hey!" she cheered while sitting by Eli and giving him a quick peck.

"Clare, let me properly introduce you to my sister Jade." he pointed at me.

I pulled my hand out and smiled while she did the same, "Nice to properly meet you Jade," she said mimicking Eli's voice.

I laughed, "Likewise."

"So Jade, you staying here for long?" Clare spoke.

I was quiet for a moment, "Yeah, until I turn 18." She looked confused as did Eli.

"What do you mean till your 18? What then?" Eli became very serious suddenly.

I played around with my salad ignoring his question.

"Jade." he insisted.

I looked up at him and then I looked at Clare, then averted my eyes back to my food.

"Jade." his voice was getting deadlier. I looked up at him and glared, _Why was he pushing it so much._

"Eli," Clare cut in, "It's her first day, leave that conversation for another time where you can have it privately."

He seemed to have relaxed and let it go. I looked gratefully to Clare, and she nodded in understanding.

_Maybe, I have made a friend._

* * *

Lunch was soon over, as I bid them farewell Eli only glared at me. I did the mature thing in that moment, I stuck my tongue out at him. Which got him to crack a small smile.

My next class History was a mix of eleventh and twelfth graders. As I stepped in I gave Mr. Perino my slip to sign, "Ok Goldsworthy you can have a seat upfront." he said pointing at a joint desk.

As I set my things down and pulled out my books he spoke, "Alright listen up, this is a joint history class eleventh and twelfth. You will have a partner and you guys will work together till next semester when I switch you." he finished when I heard the door slam open.

I was too busy already reading the rubric Mr. Perino gave us to look at.

"Ah, Michael late again I see."

"My bad Perino practice ran late," came a voice that sounded strangely familiar, but I ignored it.

"Well only seat left is the one next to Goldsworthy, so grab it."

Before I had the chance to look up the voice hit me "Sweetness, we meet again." My face snapped up and I stared at him, he smiled, and this time I felt my stomach turn. Then it hit me,

_I'm going to be stuck with him for a whole semester._

_**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and shortness! I haven't had much time to write BUT I squeezed this in! i promise next chapter will be longer!**  
_

_**So...AAAH! she's going to be stuck with Dally(not to mean dallas+ally, i'm a Jallas SHIPPER! lol) for a whole semester..hmmm i wonder whats to come for these two kids! I'm excited! So let me know what you thought!**_

_**Thank you guys for your lovely reviews they mean so much and for you beauties who favorite and follow! **_

_****_****People Who Rock Awards**: _UltraMegaStar,_**_ Your Yoda I will be, __**rogue4ever, **2345Nayababy, ** .Slowlyx.X**, twentysixbaby, **Sandra, **pink-whiteroses, **Priestess-Of-Love13, ****kkhyche, arielbook10, **_

_**Thanks so much again My Beauties, until chapter 4!**_


End file.
